Home
This is where lots of Pokemon live. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive6 ---- Role-play here! ---- Simipour made a trollface and went to look for Simisear. 00:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage kept tossing in his bed. Simisear was still hiding. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gothita was bored and then went to sleep in her room, full of porn pictures. Simipour called softly to Simisear, "She's gone." And then her voice broke into a yell, "SO YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" 00:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear slowly crept out of his hiding spot. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour looked at him and asked, "You okay?" 00:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) A pokmon was thrown through the window suddenly. Glass shattered on the floor and during impact. "Damn it!" he said as he tried to stand up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Who's that?" Simipour said and went into the living room and grabbed Simisear's arm. 01:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp heard a loud noise and walked out of his room to investigate. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear helped the person stand and then walked away. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour glared at her brother and then looked at the Pokemon. 01:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) There was blood all over the living room. Gallade ran over to the window and looked outside. "Damn it! Where the fuck did that bastard go!" he shouted. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:06, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear returned and burned the Gallade. "GET DAFUQ OUTTA HERE, BITCH!" he shouted. Simisage was still tossing around, asleep. Still thinking of Gothita fucking him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gallade slammed Simisear's head into the wall. Bisharp ran over. "Dude! What the fuck did you do that for!?" he shouted, helping Simisear up. "Because I wanted to," he replied. Bisharp narrowed his eyes. Gallade smiled evily "What you going to do about it?!" he taunted. Bisharp punched Gallade in the mouth. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (fire wins over grass more likely, though...) Simisear burnt Gallade again. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (They aren't Grass type pokemon...Anyways, chat so my computer won't delete any more posts by mistake?) Gallade used Low Sweep on Simisear, causing him to fall over. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour used Scald on Simisear. "KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled 01:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp cut Gallade's face and more blood splattered on the floor. Gallade punched Bisharp in the chest and he fell backwards. Bisharp was up on his feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage woke up from his dream and then sighed in relief. No fucking. No Gothita. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) The following hour was completely consumed by Bisharp and Gallade fighting, until pretty much every piece of furniture was broken an both of them were knocked out in opposite ends of the room. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear smiled. "Two less idiots to deal with." He went to his room to relax. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Luna already filled up a bucket of cold water; she knew this would happen. She splashed it on Bisharp and then realized that it would make him rust. "Oh, crap...." she said. Bisharp opened up his eyes, but was soon unable to move. "Luna!" he shouted. "What did you do!?" "Um..." she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisear heard about what happened and laughed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well, at least you are awake!" she said. "Yeah, but I'm covered in rust and I can't move!" he shouted. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simipour looked at Bisharp and murmured, "Oh my God..." 02:34, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp ignored Simipour. "Luna," he said. "Go into my room and find a wire brush." Luna ran and came back with it. "Good, now I need you to scrape the rust off of my right arm and I can do the rest," he said. It took 30 minutes, but she did. Bisharp quickly got the rust off of himself and was able to move properly again. Gallade was still out cold. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 13:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "What do we do with the body?" Cyndaquil muttered as he came in, referring to Gallade. 16:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Treeko felt for a pulse. "He is still alive," she said. "Even though he did ruin the living room, I think we should at least give him some medical attention." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Josh crosses his arms. "He destroyed the damn room." he muttered. Raichu and Spark stared at the Gallade from a little aways. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 17:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, but hlping him is still the right thing to do," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "Plus, half of it was Bisharp's fault!" she said, not meaning to put the blame on Bisharp. Bisharp narrowed his eyes and struck his forehead with his hand. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Simisage fell bck asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 21:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Gothita was looking for Simisear. Again. 13:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Atleast it isn't Simisage. Simisear heard Gothita coming and hid. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Gothita got bored of looking for Simisear and looked for Simisage. Simipour was bored. Servine was making snacks while Buneary twirled around a bracelet. 16:33, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup ignored Gothita. Simisage was still asleep in his room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gothita made a trollface. Servine went over to Prinplup and asked, "Are we gonna evolve anytime soon?" with an "o3o" face. 22:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Dafuq am I suppose to know?" Prinplup asked. Simisage was still fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Servine did a blank stare. Gothita found Simisage's door. 22:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup sighed. "I don't know, Servine," she said. (shouldn't Servine's sister evolve first though?) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 22:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (I totally forgot about her XDDDD) "I'm bored now," Servine said. 23:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Same," Prinplup said with a sigh. Simisage is still asleep, even though Gothita was outside his door. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Gothita got a chainsaw. "What now?" Servine asked. She glanced at a door. "And why is that door glowing?" 23:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno and I dunno." Prinplup stared at the door. Simisage still found a way to sleep through the chainsaw. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "Someone must of ate my mom's cooking...," Servine muttered. Gothita chainsawed Simisage's door. 23:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Simisage was still fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Servine still stared at the glowing door. Gothita started to rape Simisage. 23:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (oh perfect, Gothita XDD) Prinplup stared with Servine. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDD) Gothita raped harder. Servine watched as the door sloooooowly opened. 23:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "UGH! OPEN FASTER!" shouted Prinplup. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (IDK WHAT SHOULD COME OUT OF THE DOOR XDDD) And then the door opened slower. Gothita should be known as Ms. Rapey... Poor Simisage... 23:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Very poor... "REALLY?!" she shouted, ready to yank the door open. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) "YANK IT OPEN PRINPLUP!" Servine yelled. I am curious as to how Simisage is still asleep... Again, poor Simisage... 23:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I am curious to... lol... Prinplup nodded and yanked it open. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 23:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, what. The. Fuck. After reading this, I think I am going to quit this wiki) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (:OO) "What the fuuuu-" Servine said. 00:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup dragged the person out of the room. Or was it just a piece of paper? I dunno, they are moving the same way, all swaying like. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "What the fuuuuuuu-" Servine repeated. 00:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup threw the Pokemon/paper out of the dark room. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 00:54, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Servine said for the third time. 00:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "STOP SAYING WHAT THE FUCK!" Prinplup snapped. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THOUGH?!" Servine yelped. 01:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play